


Kiss Me

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Concern, First Kiss, M/M, Sudden Love Confession, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Garak worries about Julian.Set During Season Five.





	Kiss Me

Julian watched as Garak pressed his hand to Ziyal’s, palm to palm in a such a way Garak would never touch Julian. Julian sighed, muttering something about checking up on a patient in sickbay before making his way to Vic’s, ordering a martini from Quark as he walked in. Sighing and listening to Vic sing a few songs about love… and lost love. Julian sighed, pulling his hand through his hair as he refilled his drink.

“Julian!” Garak called, walking towards the younger man. 

Julian turned towards the other man, “Ah! Hello Garak!” Julian said, smiling at him before turning back to the bar and taking his drink from Quark.

“I hear you recently returned from a - hazardous mission, my dear.” 

“Ah yes. It wasn’t very dangerous really, dear tailor,” Julian smiled, “My leg was the only casualty.’

“Really? What happened to your leg?"

“I just broke it, nothing to worry about, really, Dear.” 

“I find I can’t help it, Julian.” Julian raised an eyebrow at the sound of his first name .

“What do you mean, dear tailor?”

“May I kiss you, dear?”

Julian’s eyes widened and he took a step back, “What?”

“My apologies, I got - ahead of myself.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”


End file.
